Cravings
by spuffy4eva
Summary: Starts off in “Wrecked” after Buffy leaves the abandoned house. Buffy realises that staying away from Spike is alot harder then it seem's.... Spuffy.
1. Recovery and Relapse

**Summary: **Starts off in "Wrecked" after Buffy leaves the abandoned house. Buffy realises that staying away from Spike is alot harder than it seems...Spuffy.

**A/N:**Rating may change at a later date as this might get a little 'heated' shall we say. God only knows why I have started another story when I still have two WIP's. Plot suggestion's appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy unfortunetly, but if I did rest assured it would still be on our screens.

* * *

"Hello?" Buffy walked in the door, trying her best to sound casual. Just act normal, she thought and no one has to know that you spent all night making with the hot, crazy, steamy… bad brain! Must concentrate on other things apart from the blood-sucking fiend. Like the location of Dawn, that's always a good one.

She turned around to see Tara and Dawn asleep on the couch, cartoon's playing in the background. She knew she had two choices; she could either go upstairs and pretend that she had come in earlier, or she could wake them up now. Somehow door number one seemed like the better option. But it seemed the fates were not on her side, as Dawn stirred and opened her eyes. Damm it, she thought. Busted.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked wearily, her stirring waking up Tara. " Did you just get in?"

"Yeah, I was up all night with some Big Bad" Buffy tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice, her choice of word's seemed to be abit to close to the truth for her liking.

"Don't worry though, it's all slain, so it's all good. Want me to make you some breakfast?" Subtle subject change, her brain mocked.

Dawn stretched and yawned while Tara got her bearings. " Are you ok Buffy? You look badly hurt," Tara asked worriedly, noticing Buffy's presence.

"Oh this is nothing, don't worry, I'll be singing on hilltop's in no time, but I think some pancakes are in order. Dawnie, you want?" Buffy asked, still trying to engage Dawn into the idea of breakfast.

"Sure, whatever"

"I'll help" Tara offered, leading Buffy into the kitchen followed by Dawn.

"So, some vamp kept you up all night?" Dawn asked sitting at the breakfast bar.

"No, no it was definitely not a vamp" Buffy replied looking like a deer caught in headlights. " It was a demon. Yeah, a big ugly demon, it was about 10 feet tall and it had claws and knives, but it's dead now so no biggie, we can cross that off our list."

"We have a list?" Dawn asked curiously

"No, when I say list I really mean in the metaphorical sense… it doesn't matter, what matters is that it's gone, no more beastie." Buffy said firmly

"Dawn do you want funny shapes or round?" Tara asked

"Round's is cool. Hey, did you see Spike on patrol?"

"Spike? Why would I see Spike? I never see Spike, Spike is not a part of my seeing agenda, no plan's to see Spike ever again" Buffy mumbled quickly

Dawn looked at her like she was talking in a different language. "Ok… what's up with you and the mad garbled act?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, absolutely fine." Buffy forced a grin. "You know, I think I might turn in" She yawned, over exaggerating " Need to catch up on some sleep after all that slayin'! Night "

Buffy tried very hard not to run out of the kitchen, as she made her way up to her room. When she finally got upstairs, she closed the door and collapsed on her bed. She let out a huge sigh. Great, she thought, now not only have I slept with yet another vampire, but I have also managed to appear like a raving lunatic to my sister. Why doesn't someone just shoot me now?

She lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. No matter how hard she tried, memories of last night seeped into her mind, forcing her to relive every glorious moment. She ached all over, but this was a new kind of pain that she had never experienced before. It hurt, but at the same time, she wanted it to hurt, it was like her body had found all these new sensation's it never knew it could feel. If she closed her eyes, she could still feel Spike's skin on hers, feel every part of him, taste every part of him. When she allowed herself to think of that, all rational thought of staying away from him disappeared and all she wanted was to be back with him. She turned her head to the window, and wondered what Spike was doing at that very same moment.

Spike lay amongst the rubble, basking in delight and pleasure. His blood hummed and sizzled, still revelling in the electricity that it had felt when he was with Buffy. She filled up every one of his senses, he could hear every sound she made, and he could smell her body underneath him. He knew that they had both touched on something extraordinary last night, and he that from now on they would crave each other. That passion was like a drug, one that he never ever wanted to give up. He cursed the sunlight for the hundredth time that day, he wanted so badly to get out and find her, to do all the nasty thing's they had promised to do to each other before they both collapsed with exhaustion. Even with the combined stamina of a slayer and a vampire, they had to stop when dawn broke, their bodies spent. One thing he had learned though, was that the slayer had strength in muscles other than those used for fighting. He smirked as certain moments came back to him. Just a few more hours, he thought.

Buffy allowed herself a few hours of brooding time before she dragged herself out of bed. Time to go and face the world, she told herself. She had to try and get her life back to normal, a life that didn't include Spike. She ignored the part of her body that seemed to protest at that, and walked out of her room. She was about to go downstairs when she saw Willow sitting on the bed in her room, her hair wet, looking miserable.

"Will? You ok?" Buffy asked, going to sit next to her.

Willow shrugged and continued to pout into space.

Something in Buffy's mind clicked. "Would this have anything to do with Tara being downstairs?"

"She left" Willow whispered

Buffy put her arm around her best friend. "First meeting not go so well?"

"It would have, if I hadn't come in with Amy after going on a whole magic parade" Willow replied glumly.

Buffy nodded in understanding, " I'm guessing Tara didn't take it so well. Well the first meeting after a split is bound to be tough, and yeah sure the whole Amy thing probably didn't help, but I doubt it made thing's any worse"

"Did I mention the whole magic party we had just come back from?"

"This was always going to be hard, but the thing to do is just to start a fresh, forget the past and concentrate on making sure we don't make the same mistakes" Buffy told her firmly.

"I know, I guess I just didn't realise it would be this hard" Willow said sighing. She turned around to face Buffy. " I don't even remember it being this hard with Oz, and apparently my pain 'pierced dimensional wall's' back then. I'm probably destroying dimension's as we speak"

"What you and Tara had was special, but even special thing's have to come to an end sometimes." Buffy wondered whether this talk was more for her then it was for Willow.

"Do you think she'll call? Just to check that I'm not all magicked out?"

"I think you should just give her some space. Space is good; it helps clear your head."

Willow just nodded. Buffy squeezed her arm and left her to her own thoughts. She went downstairs to see Dawn watching television. She sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Whatchya watching?"

"Nothing really, I'm just channel-surfing until it's time to go to Janice's"

"Janice's? You never mentioned anything before, when did this all happen?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Buffy I told you like three times. I even left a little note in your diary!"

"I have a diary?" Buffy asked, looking confused.

"The point is you said yes, you can't go back on that now"

"I don't know whether I like you going off…"

"It's just up the road" Dawn interrupted, "And Janice's mum and dad will be there the entire time"

Buffy opened her mouth to tell Dawn she couldn't go when a very evil thought popped into her head. If Dawn was away tonight, it would mean that she could go over to Spike's guilt free. She was so horrified at herself for thinking that; she was about to keep Dawn here just to contain herself. Then she spotted the look on Dawn's eyes. She realised that her sister hadn't exactly had much in the fun stakes recently, and it wasn't fair to take out her issues on Dawn.

"Ok, fine you can go, but stay inside! No midnight walk's or anything, I don't want you becoming vamp meat"

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dawn jumped up and kissed her sister, before rushing upstairs before Buffy changed her mind.

Buffy sat on the couch. It's ok, she told herself. I have self-control; I can stay away from Spike for one lousy night. She felt like laughing at the simplicity of it, of course she could do it, it's not like it was hard or anything. Filled with new courage she went into the kitchen to get something to eat. She looked in the fridge, and realised that she needed to go shopping. Skipping over the inevitable guilt, she pulled out some eggs and began to beat them in the hopes of making an omelette. It's easy, I will just make something to eat, maybe I'll watch a video with Willow; help her out of the blues. I can live without Spike just fine. The bowl cracked and broke into pieces, as she realised she had been beating the eggs rather hard. She sighed. Maybe it wasn't going to be so easy.

She put what was left of the bowl in the sink and looked out of the window as the sun was setting. She knew if she headed out now, she could be at Spike's crypt by the time he got back from the house they had stayed in. The thought of actually being able to see Spike again all of a sudden drove her crazy with desire. Without even stopping to put on a jacket, she walked out of the backdoor, scribbling a note for Dawn quickly.

By the time she got to the cemetery it was dark, just like she had predicted. The closer she got to his crypt, the more the magnetic pull towards him strengthened. She knew he was close. Suddenly, she felt her heart skip a beat, and her senses start to tingle. Two cold, strong hand's wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Miss me pet?" His voice rumbled in her ear as he kissed her shoulder softly.

For a moment, Buffy couldn't speak. Her body was paralysed, not wanting to move away from him. Suddenly she snapped out of it, and pulled out of his arms, and turned around to face him. She found that really didn't help, as he smirked at how flustered she was.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Spike said, stepping closer to her.

"Stop it, Spike you need to stay away from me"

"And why on earth would I do that?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

"Because if you don't" Buffy replied, stepping back "then there will be one less vampire in this world for me to worry about"

"You worry about me luv? I'm touched," Spike mocked, putting his hand over his heart.

Buffy's resolve hardened "I'm not going to warn you again. Get out of my life, and never come back, because if you do, I will kill you"

"That threat lost it's impact about two year's ago slayer, we both know that I'm under your skin now, you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to "

Buffy looked him straight in the eye. "Try me"

She turned around and walked away in the opposite direction. In what seemed like seconds, Spike pressed her up against a nearby crypt with his body, his hands on either side of her, blocking her escape.

"There are a lot of thing's I would like to try with you" Spike whispered, his lip's inches from hers.

Buffy felt his body so close to hers and tried very hard to breathe properly. Spike lowered one of his hand's to gradually pull up her top at the base of her spine. Although it was a cold night, Buffy's skin was on fire. She closed her eyes and felt his lip's start to kiss her collarbone. She gave up trying to fight it. She lifted his head and kissed him passionately. He responded by pressing her so hard into the crypt wall she almost suffocated. Her nails pressed into his back and they collapsed on the grass.

* * *

Ok, good, bad? Awful? I've got no clue, so I'm needing your help! The more reviews, the more likely an update. 


	2. Twisted

**A/N: **My god has it been along time since I wrote this. In fact, its only due to a review I recieved from eternallychosen that I even have this chap! It's annoyingly short I know, but this is all I could get out of my muse. God only knows when it will show up again...and he's not sharing

**Disclaimer:** Yada, yada, yada I own nothing. Blah, blah, blah Joss is God over all that is Buffyverse.

* * *

Buffy shook as her body tried to regain something resembling its normal composure. She looked up at the stars, trying to take in as much breath as possible without moving her aching body. She felt like she was floating on the top of oblivion and she had to keep on reminding herself not tojust drift away. It's OK, I can do this, she thought, just do the breathing thing, you know, breath in, breathe out, breathe…All thoughts of breathing went out of her head as Spike's grip tightened around her waist, and he tickled her collarbone with his nose before giving it a soft kiss.

"Well, well looks like somebody's been working out" Spike murmured and Buffy swore she could physically feel him smirking.

She contemplated replying, but decided that she reallycouldn't be bothered.

Spike lifted his head. "What, no sarcastic comment? Don't tell me I completely wore you out"

"Ugh, you wish. I'm saving my energy so that it will hurt more when I kick you in the…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence pet, otherwise you'll be seeing no more of it. And we both know how much it makes you scream" This time she could actually see the smirk.

"You're disgusting, you know that?" She replied, pushing him off and holding her jacket in front of her body.

"And what does that make you?"

"Obviously insane" She answered, shaking her head partly at him, partly at herself.

"Well, if you walk out away now I'm gonna have to agree with you"

"Can we not talk?" She spat at him, gathering her clothes and standing up

"Oww!" She stumbled and fell back down, landing in Spike arms

"Little old for the damsel in distress act aren't we?"

Buffy just gave him a look before struggling to get out of his reach. She managed to get herself out of his grasp only to have the exact same thing happen. By the time she landed in his arms, Spike was grinning.

"Will you get off me!" She shouted, her struggles becoming more violent

"Calm down Slayer, you've probably just twisted your ankle or something. Bet it's a nice change to have something other than your panties like that"

"Nice try, you're probably just tripping me up for the fun of it"

"Not that having you here isn't fun but I can think of a few other things I'd rather be doing." He raised his eyebrow suggestively "Then again that's probably what got you into this mess. I'm not surprised you've done this you know, some of those positions were…well let's just say that I never knew you could bend that way"

She gave him the most vicious look she could muster. "If anybody is bent here it's you, and your sick idea that I actually want to spend one more second near you"

"Suit yourself, walk home with a twisted ankle and hey, say hello to whatever nasty you meet along the way. Oh , and while the thing is slowly killing you, remember that you left a perfectly good crypt behind"

"Shame about the resident" She sneered

"Careful pet, learn your manners or I might make you sleep on the couch"

"You don't even have a couch!" She replied exasperatedly

"Hmmmm your right, oh well bed it is, but don't say I didn't give you an option"

"This is insane! I don't even know why we are talking about this, because I am not staying with you" She rose again more determinedly, secretly willing her slayer threshold of pain to kick in. That is if she had one, she hoped.

Spike pulled on his trousers before standing up, watching Buffy try not to wince in pain as she carefully dressed.

"If this is you not staying with me, then I'd love to see what your like when your looking for me"

Buffy snorted "Remind me to bring my skis on our weekend trip to Hell the day that happens"

She grumpily braced herself for the task thatwas walking, when his arms on her shoulders made her stop. "You can go back home with that ankle and risk god knows what, or you can do the sensible thing and let me take care of you"

She hesitated and slowly turned around to see him standing there bathed in the moonlight, shirtless. The sight combined with the pain in her ankle made her give in.

"Fine. But it's just for tonight, and I'm gone as soon as it gets better"

Spike said nothing before lifting her up in his arms and heading back to his crypt. Buffy lay her head on his chest trying to pretend she wasn't enjoying being so close to him, and making a mental note to track down her apparentlymissing willpower.

* * *

This chapter is by far one of my weakest (not to mention shortest) but I figured I should post something so hopefully you will take that into consideration when you review. Once again, sorry about the length. Plot suggestions appreciated btw!


End file.
